<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Blond by nimpark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698204">Strawberry Blond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimpark/pseuds/nimpark'>nimpark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, i just wanted to write cute werewolf fluff, implied werewolf transformation, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimpark/pseuds/nimpark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of these nights aren't so pleasant. It's uncomfortable and upsetting for both parties, and downright traumatizing at its worst. So Harry lets himself enjoy a quiet night with his werewolf boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Blond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has been sitting in my folder for months because I forgot to finish and post it. Whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stilled as he heard the moans of pain from the other side of the door. Glass breaks and he wonders what he could’ve possibly left out. His fists clench around the hardback novel he was holding. (A recommendation from Hermione about the legal history of sentient magical creatures in the Wizarding World, what rights they have and don’t have.) He sighs as the sounds of struggle subside. It should be safe now, right? </p><p>Though he’d never admit it, his hand was shaking as it reached out to open the door. They’d been through this multiple times over the past two years. Yet… it was still unpredictable. Every full moon was different. Sometimes his boyfriend was nearly comatose from the pain, barely able to open his eyes at him or respond to his voice. Other times he was vicious, completely feral. Both of those scenarios frightened Harry. </p><p>Tonight, the room looked empty. The chain that was secured to the cement floor of the basement stretched to the back of the room. In the very corner was a large mass of white-gray fur. The werewolf breathed slowly like he was trying to calm himself down. Harry frowned at the thin trail of blood that led up to him. </p><p>“Oh, Dray,” he whispered. Quietly so not to disturb him, he went to one of the cupboards and took out their First Aid Kit. It was all Muggle; Harry didn’t want to risk hurting him with medical supplies with magical properties and although his boyfriend had accelerated healing, it wasn’t perfect. </p><p>As he got closer, Harry could recognize where the blood was coming from. There was a fairly deep cut on his foot. <em> Must be from the glass</em>, he surmised. And as he got closer, his ears swiveled back at his faint footsteps. That furry face whipped around to look at the intruder, then relaxed as his eyes found Harry’s face. </p><p>Harry smiled. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. Shining silver, like the wealth he held in his family’s vaults. They’ve been in his life for at least fifteen years. Since they first met at Madame Malkin’s. And, thank Merlin, those eyes recognized him. </p><p>Draco Malfoy moved quickly, too quickly. Immediately he winced and stared down at his injured foot then back up at Harry. Almost apologetically. Harry knelt down onto his knees and began cleaning the wound. Luckily, it was shallower than it looked from farther away and wouldn’t be difficult to take care of. It would probably be healed by morning, leaving only a pale scar in its wake. Draco had a surplus of scars on his body and sometimes when he was feeling particularly soft, he’d let Harry massage recovery cream for scars into the more prominent ones. </p><p>Once his foot was securely wrapped with bandages (Harry would need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t tear them off), he put away the kit and sat down against the stone wall next to Draco. The werewolf sniffed him from behind his ears, moving downward to push his snout into his armpit. Harry laughed and pushed his face away, shuddering from the cold tip of his nose, and Draco growled softly. </p><p>“You big mutt,” he joked. “For someone who cares so much about personal space you violate mine quite a bit.” </p><p>He made another strange sound, staring at Harry with large, round eyes. Harry’s heart fluttered. He rolled his eyes and raised his arm, allowing Draco to come back and nuzzle into his scent. His face was flushed at the gesture. Later, he’d probably tease Draco for having a scent kink, but that wouldn’t be now. </p><p>They sat in the basement (Draco usually called it their dungeon with a wiggle of his eyebrows) together for what seemed like hours in comfortable silence. Eventually, Harry took out his book and began reading. It was pleasant, a night like this. Neither of them needed to worry about what would happen in the morning or the distant future. They could just focus on what was happening right now. Harry smiled to himself, scratching the spot behind Draco’s large ears that always made him shudder and wag his tail. </p><p>Draco chirped curiously, eyes open and staring at the book. Harry shifted a little, getting comfortable, then began reading aloud. His voice echoed off the walls of the basement as they sat together in comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You will not be able to convince me that werewolves aren’t just huge sapient puppies who like ear scritches.<br/>EDIT: I just realized I didn't mention wolfsbane ONCE in this fic, but rest assured Harry and Draco are being safe and Draco has taken his wolfsbane potion. </p><p>Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated! :)))  You can find me on <a href="https://toixxx-ace.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and come talk to me about cute werewolves</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>